Rafraichis moi !
by Dracosexuel-and-Potteradict
Summary: Il fait beau. Il fait chaud. C'est un jour idéal me direz-vous. Enfin, est-ce vraiment l'avis de notre cher Serpentard ?


Titre : Rafraichis-moi !

Disclaimer : Tout est à J.K Rowling.

Rating : T.

Couple : HP/DM Qui d'autre ?

Notes :  Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! Alors, je m'excuse d'avance pour ce minuscule OS, mais j'ai une très bonne excuse ! Je l'ai écrit dehors, sous un soleil de plomb, avec une température avoisinant les 37°C. Oui, ce n'est pas très intelligent, je vous l'assure… surtout en vue de mes nombreux coups de soleil. Enfin bref, ce beau temps m'a donné l'envie d'écrire cette petite histoire, assez déjantée et pas du tout sérieuse. J'espère néanmoins qu'elle vous plaira.

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

**Rafraichis-moi !**

« - J'en ai marre, il fait trop chaud !

Au lieu de te plaindre constamment, utilise un sort de rafraichissement, lui dit Blaise pour la trente-six milles fois de la journée.

Bonne idée.

Mais malgré ce bon conseil, Draco ne fit rien.

Dray ?

Hm ?

Fais-le. Maintenant.

Trop dur.

Par Salazar ! Qui m'a fichu un empoté pareil ?

Je t'emmerde Blaise.

LANCE CE PUTAIN DE SORT ! hurla son meilleur ami, excédé par ce comportement puéril. Enfin, il ne fallait pas trop s'attendre à autre chose de sa part, c'était Draco Malfoy après tout.

Tu deviens vulgaire, tu sais.

Bon Dieu …

Tu peux aussi m'appeler par mon prénom, fit notre héritier, un sourire amusé au visage.

Narcissique !

Qui ? Moi ? Mouahah ! Oui.

Tu me fais peur, Dray. Vraiment. T'as pris quoi ce matin ?

Tes questions me donnent mal à la tête. T'es infernal, quand même. Je te dis que je suis épuisé par cette chaleur, et toi, tu continues à me parler !

J'en ai marre, je me casse, lui lança son ami, énervé. Comment un jeune homme avec une aussi belle gueule d'ange pouvait être aussi diabolique ? C'était un mystère.

Qu'est-ce que tu es susceptible ! Blaise, eh ! Reviens ! Ne me quitte pas !

Si, c'est exactement ce que je vais faire si tu n'arrêtes pas tes gamineries ! Merde, à la fin.

Pff, on peut même plus s'amuser. Quel rabat-joie ! se plaignit Draco, arborant une magnifique moue, capable de faire fondre n'importe qui.

Blaise, résista tant bien que mal sous son sourire éblouissant et ses yeux envoûtants, mais le rire doux et franc de son ami finit par l'achever.

T'es impossible ! céda-t-il en se rasseyant.

C'est pour ça que tu m'aimes non ?

Je suis vraiment obligé de répondre à _ça ? _

Je sais déjà la réponse, de toute façon. D'ailleurs, ça me fait penser à une chose…

Laquelle ?

Tu sais que tu es merveilleux et extrêmement bien foutu ? Et que si je n'étais pas en train de fondre en ce moment même sous cette chaleur écrasante, je te violerai sur le champ ? dit Draco, la bouche en cœur.

Dray, arrête ton numéro, je le connais par cœur. Tu veux quoi ?

De l'eau.

Eh bien, lève ton popotin royal et va en chercher.

Mais… c'est trop loin, se plaignit l'intéressé.

Tu m'exaspères. »

C'est à ce moment de la journée que notre cher Harry Potter décida d'entrer en jeu. Celui-ci, d'humeur bien joyeuse, vint se placer derrière notre Serpentard préféré. Ce dernier, affalé torse nu sur sa chaise longue, - oubliant magistralement les règles de bonnes manières inculquées par ses parents -, n'avait rien vu venir. Oui, vous avez bien entendu, Draco avait laissé tomber sa chemise pour un temps, et laissait apercevoir une part de son corps d'Apollon. Harry n'en perdit pas une miette, bien évidemment. Qui ne se rincerait pas l'œil devant un tel spectacle ? Des muscles bien dessinés, une peau imberbe et blanche comme de la soie, vous donnant l'envie de la toucher et d'y redessiner chaque contour, ainsi qu'une chute de reins à faire se damner un Saint ! Notre héro national, sortit de sa contemplation des plus agréables, décida donc de taquiner notre Narcisse.

« - Alors Malfoy, toujours vivant ?

Comme tu peux le voir, répondit l'interpellé sans faire l'effort de lever les yeux vers son interlocuteur.

EH HARRY ! AU LIEU DE FAIRE MUMUSE AVEC LA FOUNE, RAMENE-TOI ! hurla Ron plus loin.

J'arrive dans quelques minutes. Laisse-moi juste le temps de faire… _ça._

Oui oui, Harry Potter ou plutôt Celui-qui-ne-va-plus-survivre-très-longtemps avait renversé un seau d'eau glacé sur notre cher Draco. Blaise Zabini, bientôt ex-meilleur ami pouffa discrètement à la vue de cette scène des plus « rafraichissantes », enfin discrètement c'est peu dire, son rire s'apparentant à celui d'un pauvre porc en train d'agoniser sur une table d'opération. Très classe, je sais. Quant à notre Gryffondor, très fier de sa bêtise, se tordait de rire, tout en renversant sa tignasse folle en arrière. Enfin, il n'allait pas rire très longtemps. Car comment résister à un aussi bel homme, surtout quand celui-ci se retrouvait couvert d'eau. Et que chacune de ces gouttes dévalaient ce corps si parfait et tentateur… C'était impossible. Surtout quand ce dernier, au lieu de lui hurler dessus à plein poumons et de s'offusquer de ce geste si enfantin, le renversa au sol et déposa ses douces lèvres sur les siennes. Harry ne savait déjà plus où il était, ce contact le faisait vibrer de plaisir. Il aurait d'ailleurs voulu qu'il s'éternise, mais Draco avait déjà décollé sa bouche de la sienne et il explosa :

« - Putain Potter, depuis le temps que j'attendais ça !

Puis, sans plus de cérémonie, il partit dans un rire franc et clair.

Hein ? Qu'avait-il dit ? Harry ne comprenait plus rien à la situation. Il s'attendait à tout sauf à cette réaction. Il devait être drogué ou quelque chose comme ça. Ou alors, le soleil lui avait carbonisé le cerveau ! Il n'y avait pas d'autres explications logiques. Il fut interrompu dans ses interrogations par l'énigme blonde en personne.

Potter ?

Malfoy ?

J'ai toujours chaud.

Et alors ? Ce n'est pas mon problème, répondit Harry, désorienté.

C'était bien gentil de ta part de m'arroser, mais l'effet ne dure par indéfiniment.

Non, sans blague ? ironisa-t-il, toujours aussi perdu et le fait que Draco Malfoy soit collé à lui ne l'aidait pas non plus.

Tu devrais trouver un autre moyen de me rafraîchir, Potter…

Sinon ?

Notre Serpentard se rapprocha délicieusement d'Harry, et lui souffla à l'oreille :

Sinon je te viole.

Qui te dit que ce sera un viol, Malfoy ? susurra le Survivant, le ton rauque.

Draco bougea alors contre sa Némésis, faisant percuter ses hanches contre les siennes, lui arrachant un gémissement étouffé. Harry n'y tenant plus lança le sortilège de rafraichissement sur son assaillant, se rapprocha de lui et murmura contre ses lèvres :

Bon, maintenant que ton problème est réglé, que dirais-tu de régler le mien ? »


End file.
